The Battle
by I-Will-Eat-You-You-Look-Tasty
Summary: Apophis has risen. Now they must fight for survival. Zia has been struck down, closely followed by Carter, will Sadie be able to rise to the challenge? Discontinued. Sorry, but I read the last book so...
1. Evolving

Sadie's POV

Carters head smashed into the rock with astounding force, knocking him out, cold. His breathe became shallow and fast.

Sadie watched from behind the charred remains if their old truck, feeling a lump rise in her throat. Her brother, her brave, annoying, human Wikipedia brother, who had given up _everything_ for this, to defeat Apophis, the same as Zia had and could now be dead. How was Sadie to know that he was alive,that he was taking a ba trip at that very moment?

Sadie had seen a lot in the last year and a half, she thought she was prepared for anything. She had seen her fathers inevitable death, the rising of the Lord of Chaos, Zia's shabtis horrible death (don't ask) and the hottest guy, like, ever (the latter not being _to _bad). But seeing her brother tossed aside, as if he was no more than a pesky fly, really did it. She couldn't stand it any more. The running, the hiding, the blowing-up-random-magicians, the fact that she was unable to trust even her closest friends. It would all stop now. It would stop at the same time she defeated Apophis, for good. Sadie Kane, finally, blissfully, madly, snapped.

All of the emotions, the pent up anger at everything, at the freakin' Egyptian gods, at Carter, at the stupid, defiant magicians from The House of Life, at Zia, at Sadie's smokin' hot god named Anubis, at Apophis for causing this mess in the first place and the world in general (the Earth and the Daut) for continuing on, unawares as to her sacrifice, her brothers sacrifice, of _Egypt's _sacrifice.

Sadie Kane was filled with unimaginable power and energy, unlike anything she had experienced before. She was stronger than even Isis could ever make her. She was invincible.

Now, to point this out, combat magic wasn't really Sadie's strong point, as it was Carters specialty. She was a diviner, still is. But that wouldn't help her much at the moment, now, would it?

So she shifted, changed, evolved. She... _became_. No, she would not use a combat avatar, like Bast or Carter would, but she would _become _herself, her true essence. She would evolve, to show herself to the world, her very core, she would allow her true colours to show. She would shine, and the world had better watch out, Apophis especially. Sadie Kane was coming, and she was coming hard.

She felt herself grow and expand. Her hearing heightened, she was rising of the ground, her feet and hands turning into large, furry paws with deadly talons that could rip a limo into shreds easily and she fell onto all fours. Her eye sight sharpened so that she could see better than even Carters falcon could, her hearing became more alert so that she could hear Zia's shallow breathing 200 meters to her left and felt relief at the fact that she was still alive, though it was muted because what she had become didn't normally feel relief.

Sadie Kane prepared to face off against Apophis, alone, hungry, tired and worn out. But she would face him as a 20ft tall, 10ft wide wolf with golden eyes and brown, shaggy fur with a prominent red streak leading from her right eye to her right leg.

She was Sadie Kane.

She howled into the sunset.

All around the world, the wolves answered her call.

****

**Forgot the Disclaimer – I do not own The Kane Chronicles or any of the characters that you may recognize, all rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Please R&R. **


	2. Our Lass Will Call

**Our Lass Will Call**

With a streak of red,

With her eyes of gold,

Within her presence,

Our future shall unfold.

Our Lass will call,

And we will follow.

With a howl of power,

of life, of strength.

The long distance will shorten,

It shall shorten in length.

Our Lass will call,

And we will follow.

Our time must come,

When we must go,

To far lands beyond

What we truly know.

Our Lass will call,

And we will follow.

This time, my friends,

Will come, then pass,

But, always, we follow,

Our red streaked Lass.

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, sorry about the terrible poem/prophecy. All criticism welcome. Please review. Will be updating soon. **


	3. God of the Earth

Carters POV

Carter fought for all he was worth. Apophis laughed at his futile attempts and said in his horrible, rasping voice,

"Is _this _all that Egypt can send against me? I have to say, I feel offended. I had believed I was worth a more _worthy _opponent than this."

Carter screamed back a him, "Apophis, you disgusting beast, you are worth nothing. Not even the dried dirt on my old boots!"

Apophis only laughed harder. Carter was so angry he even tried to use a Roman move (a thrust) on his worst enemy but Apophis had seen it all. He easily dodged all of his best moves, making Carter wear himself down without any apparent effort on the slithering snakes part. Suddenly, Apophis' giant, mammoth tale flicked round, smacking Carter in the stomach, sending him flying 200 meters back to land painfully on a protruding part of rock. The last thing Carter heard before consciousness slipped him by was that snakes horrible laugh ringing through the once bustling streets of New York,**(A.N. - I know that's were PJO is set but I wanted to set it there.) **or maybe it was in his head, he couldn't tell.

Carters body fell limp and his breathing was shallow, but his mind would not rest so easily. But, in saying that, can you really call being knocked out by a giant snake resting?

Carters _ba_ had decided to go for a trip into the Daut. Carter felt the unnatural feeling that comes over someone when they leave their own bodies and enter a part turkey, part human, part ghost that is standing over their other body. He felt a familiar tug at the pit of his stomach and allowed the small breeze to pull him to were ever the Daut wanted him to go. He didn't go were he had expected.

He had expected to go to the Throne Room, or the First Nome, or his fathers new home in the Daut. He hadn't expected to go to the Place of Red Sands, Zia's old village before it had been destroyed by the very beast his sister fought now. The red sand(obviously) began to stir slightly and it was only then that Carter noticed the lone fisherman on a little wooden boat that looked as worn as the man that was fishing did, if you could really call it fishing. The man was old and wrinkly, his skin looked as dried leather would and his white beard was the only sign of hair on his head. Even his fishing rod looked old, and the line was broken half way down, as if it had been snapped by a very unhappy crocodile. The man moved, Carter almost expected his joints to creak like a rusty door hinge but they didn't, even if he did seem really, _really _stiff.

"You alright son?" he asked in an old voice that didn't sound like it had been used for 1000's of years, "You might want to turn 'round and see who's waiting to talk to you."

Carter did as he was told and found himself standing face to face with none other than Geb, god of the Earth.


	4. An Army of Wolves

**Disclaimer – I don't own The Kane Chronicles or any of the Characters, they all belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

Sadie's POV

Sadie could feel the power that rushed through her body as she howled and felt all the wolves, from all over the world, howling back. She could sense Apophis' shock at her sudden appearance, that he quickly covered up with another evil laugh.

"Ah, Sadie Kane! I had wondered where you had got to!" Apophis announced in his booming voice and Sadie felt herself shiver at the sound of her name from the snakes mouth. She could almost..._smell _fear but whether it was her own or one of the battling demons, or magicians, or Carter's, or Zia's, or Apophis' she couldn't tell.

"Apophis, you shall pay!" Sadie roared. Suddenly, Apophis lashed out at Sadie, but Sadie sprang aside and tried to bite Apophis' tale, but she missed. So began the battle of Life and Death, of Good and Evil, of Ma'at and Chaos.

It only took Sadie a few minutes to realize that she and her nemesis were equally matched. But Apophis refused to spot the obvious. They would end up like the last time, when Bast had been locked in with Apophis for 'all eternity' yet, this time, Bast(meaning Sadie) was not immortal. She would die anyway.

Now it was just a matter of stamina...

Sadie could feel movement behind her. Not a demon, not a god and, gods forbid, not another snake. She could feel more. Like, stretching behind her, was hundreds upon thousands of warriors. Not the Roman, Greek or Egyptian kind, but the kind that resembled her, as she was then, not as a human.

Wolves.

An army of wolves.

_Her _army of wolves.

And then there was something else, and she felt a shadow fall over her, yet again, from behind. This she knew. She would always know _this _shadow. Suddenly, a great falcon swooped over her head, aiming for Apophis' eyes. The falcon, who could only be Carter, was closely followed by a humungous flock of the very same bird, if smaller. The mini-Carters went straight to the aid of the weakened 21st Nome magicians, then the other Nome's were aided. Like Carter, they went for the eyes. Just behind Carter's minions where the wolves. They resembled Sadie in many ways, all without the red streak, all smaller. They went towards the demons as well, killing them of, one by one.

All of this happened in a fraction of a second, and in that time, Sadie took it all in. Then, following Carters lead, she went after Apophis.


	5. Which Door?

**This is for OmNomNomFOOD. This is my first time ever doing a Zia POV so if it's crap, please don't blame me!**

**Enjoy...(Maybe)...**

Zia's POV

Zia had been fighting the viscous demons, for hours, killing hundreds of the horrible things until Apophis had taken a hand, knocking her to the ground and giving her a dizzying headache. She remained awake long enough to see Carter charge at Apophis and knew that that was why Apophis had struck her down, to provoke Carter into an all-out attack. She tried desperately to stay awake, if only to help him. But failed.

She felt the Daut pulling at her, pulling her to gods know were. She tried to resist, but in the end she was taken away, through the Daut, past Apophis' last prison and back into the world, to find herself on the battlefield she had just left, saw her unconscious form and Carters downfall, then the appearance of Carters _ba,_ which no one else could see, then he disappeared. She wanted to run to their aid but she couldn't move, only sit back and watch. Watch as Sadie burst from hiding, turning into a horrible wolf that howled into the sunset and had to watch Apophis' surprise at her sudden appearance, which looked revolting on his ugly snake face. Then she was being pulled away again and she let herself get taken away, knowing she was just wasting her energy and time trying to stay put and, honestly, she didn't want to see what would happen next.

Zia found herself going up. She didn't know of much that lay above the Empire State building (she knows there is something there, she just doesn't know what it is) and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Then she looked down. Looking down is never, _ever _a smart idea. Never. It didn't help that Zia had a large fear of heights. She shut her eyes tight and didn't open them again until she felt herself come to a halt.

She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw something that made her stomach churn and her heart jump into her mouth. She was standing, not necessarily on thin _air _but it was certainly thin something. Zia was looking at the whole universe. She could see the planets spread out before her, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and a tiny dot in the distance that could only be Pluto. If she hadn't been so freaked she might have seen the real beauty of the Solar System but, as it was, she was virtually blind with panic and could only move forward into the make-shift corridor that looked as if it hadn't been used for thousands of years. She didn't know how she knew this because the corridor was almost completely transparent and all she could see were the corners of the ceiling and floor.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, she found herself in a chamber that was so huge it would probably take 1 day to cross. Thankfully, her _ba_ decided to take a hand at that moment, carrying her across the starry chamber at a dizzying speed. At the end of the chamber there were 3 doors. Zia wanted to scream. In every heroes story there were always the choice of which door to go through, and they always had to pick. Most of the time they picked the correct door but sometimes... she shivered at the thought. But she, Zia, was not a hero. That was Carter and Sadie's job. Not hers. She decided to wait, to show the Daut that it did not control her but, as always, that wouldn't work.

Zia itched to go and open one of the doors, just to see what was on the other side. Only her will held her in place in for next five minutes. Then curiosity took over and she floated forward, then she hesitated... which door?

**Hope you enjoyed it! It's weird, writing this because I don't know what's gonna happen next! If anyone has any ideas please tell me them in a review. **

**Thanks for reading this! Please review ;-)**


	6. AN I know we all hate them but

**A.N. - Hey, I know we all hat Authors Notes but I need help! I have gone completely blank. I have no idea what to write next. Please give me some help! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top(unless you don't like cherries)!**


End file.
